


海风与冰霜

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain





	海风与冰霜

卡雷轻柔地将吉安娜放倒在床上，拢了拢她铺散开的头发，以免自己不小心压到它们。吉安娜嘴角还漾着笑意，卡雷忍不住俯身吻住了她的双唇，它们可不像看上去那么凌厉，相反，它们柔软极了。有淡淡的香水味从卡雷身上飘散出来，像是乌龙茶里掺杂着一丝若有若无的烟草的气息，一如卡雷本人一般温柔而让人感到舒适，这让吉安娜彻底放松了时常紧绷着的神经，她闭上眼，尽情地享受着这个柔软而绵长的吻。  
结束这个吻之后，卡雷两手撑在吉安娜身体两侧，目光灼灼地看着她，吉安娜伸手抚摸他的脸颊，并朝他眨了眨眼，卡雷像是得到了应允般一笑，侧头轻轻啄了吉安娜抚着自己脸颊的手一口，同时伸手解开了她睡袍的系带，吉安娜的手也在卡雷衬衫的纽扣上动作着。  
其实不必这么麻烦，对于卡雷和吉安娜这样的法师来说，只需要一个响指就能立刻让他们彼此赤裸相见，但他们几乎不会这样做。就像卡雷曾经对吉安娜所说的，奶酪、苹果和卷轴，这些普普通通的东西，能让你明白什么是真正的、单纯的快乐，在情事中解开对方的纽扣，脱去彼此的衣物，一点一点将自己的一切暴露在对方眼前，这些普普通通的事情，可以带给他们非凡的快乐与满足。  
他们很快就亲手除去了对方身上一切碍事的东西，而后两具赤裸的躯体交缠在一起，毫无保留地感受着彼此的肌肤与温度。虽然幻化成了半精灵半人类的模样，但卡雷身上依旧残留着龙的某些特征，比如他此刻正在吉安娜的皮肤上游移的分叉的舌尖，它挑逗般地从吉安娜的耳后滑向颈侧，然后在那里逗留着。卡雷一边用舌尖在那里划着圈，一边轻轻地吮吸啃咬，他知道这会让吉安娜兴奋起来，但他没有用太大的力气，以免在那里留下一些难以轻易消退的痕迹，吉安娜明天还有重要的来宾要接见，他可不想让她在外交场合因为爱抚留下的痕迹而尴尬，他知道某些男性生物会因为性爱在女性身上留下的痕迹而用多么恶意且下流的眼光去看待她们并在背后对用极其低俗的语言对她们评头论足。正如他所了解的那样，吉安娜有些颤抖，呼吸也变得急促了起来，感受到这些的卡雷低低地笑了一声，手覆上了吉安娜丰满的乳房，那团软肉随他揉搓的动作改变着形状，当他用指甲来回划过挺立的乳尖时，吉安娜终于从齿缝间漏出了一些愉悦的声音。  
卡雷依旧伏在吉安娜身上，他离开了她敏感的脖颈，转而再次吻住了她，刚刚在吉安娜胸前肆意妄为的手恶意地轻轻掐了一下饱满的乳头，吉安娜在突如其来的刺激下一声惊呼，却被卡雷堵在嘴里成了闷哼。这一次的吻比刚开始那一个激烈不少，卡雷形如爬行动物的舌头很快在交缠中占了上风，他彻底侵入了吉安娜的口腔，细细舔舐着里面的每一寸皮肤，两人的呼吸在纠缠中变得越发粗重，卡雷的手从吉安娜胸前一路向下，划过腰侧与小腹，探入了她最隐秘的部位，那里已经是一片湿滑了，卡雷离开吉安娜的唇瓣，注视着吉安娜的脸，房间里没有点灯，但他们此刻离彼此的面庞很近，加之龙族优秀的夜视能力，他可以清楚地看到吉安娜脸上哪怕最细微的表情，更何况——在他拨开层叠的阴唇，用指尖开始揉搓最为敏感的阴蒂之后——吉安娜的表情变化可一点也不细微。他们在一起已经许久了，并不会因为羞涩或是什么在对方面前对自己的体验有所隐忍，相反，让对方体会到自己的享受于他们而言是很美妙的事情，吉安娜放纵着自己的表情，毫不克制的呻吟声让整个房间变得燥热又色情，卡雷在抱着吉安娜走进房间时就已经挥手设下了隔音的魔法屏障，他们完全不必担忧二人的欢愉被其他什么人听了去。  
吉安娜的享受让卡雷感到满足，但这还不够。他在吉安娜嘴上又啄了一口后跪直身体向后挪了一些，复又俯下身去。  
“不，亲爱的，别……嗯……”吉安娜的拒绝被她自己的呻吟打断了，其实他们不常这样，吉安娜往往会拒绝，她觉得这对他的爱人而言实在不是什么好的体验。  
“Kneel before my Queen.”  
吉安娜在听到这句话后，还没有来得及解释自己不过是一时兴起想起了这句台词，就陷入了灭顶的快感之中，龙那分叉的舌头实在是该死地灵巧，在某些地方远比他的手指更灵巧。吉安娜听到啧啧的水声和卡雷时不时吞咽的声音，她想到那个拥有完美的面容和身材的半精灵正舔舐着自己最隐秘、最敏感的部位，还不断地吞咽着从自己体内分泌出的爱液，她的手原本轻轻抚着卡雷的头，此刻手指却无意识地收紧了，卡雷虽然看不到吉安娜的表情，但他感觉到自己头发被拉拽着，听到吉安娜一声高过一声的呻吟，并且发现她先前微微加紧的双腿已经大张开了，知道她此刻的体验一定棒极了。他继续着嘴上的动作，同时抓住吉安娜的手，把它按到了吉安娜的乳房上，并且捏着吉安娜的手指，让它在乳头上来回刮蹭着。吉安娜觉得自己已经开始缺氧头晕了，她不知怎么想到了自己现在的姿势，这实在是太糟糕了……爽得糟糕。卡雷猛然加快了舌尖上的动作，吉安娜发出了近乎于尖叫的声音，并且断断续续地叫着卡雷的名字，卡雷不再将吉安娜的手压在她的胸上，而是与她十指交握，狠狠吮吸舔舐着自己口中那粒凸起，直到他感到吉安娜剧烈地颤抖了起来，与自己交握的手指骤然缩紧，高亢的呻吟变成了完全破碎的喘息，一大波液体又涌了出来，他又接着折磨了那里一阵子，一直到听到吉安娜讨饶的声音，才终于直起身，挂着一脸满足的坏笑看着已然面色潮红、闭着眼剧烈地喘息着的吉安娜。  
他耐心地等到吉安娜的呼吸平静了一些后，开口问道：“亲爱的，我要来了？”  
吉安娜睁开眼，一层薄薄的水汽氤氲在她眼中，像是海面上朦胧的雾，刚刚的高潮让她几乎有些脱力了，她索性没有开口，只是点了点头。  
卡雷早已硬挺许久了，他将吉安娜的腿架到自己肩上，试探地朝穴口刺戳着——即便是幻化成人形的龙，尺寸也足够惊人了，他不想让吉安娜太疼——他缓缓地深入，很显然，刚刚剧烈的高潮还未完全散去，他能感到吉安娜包裹着自己的温热甬道还时不时抽搐般地在收缩着，这让他很想立刻开始猛烈的操干，但他知道吉安娜还没有完全适应，所以仍旧耐着性子慢慢往里深入着，到他终于完全进入以后，他们几乎一起发出了满足的喟叹。  
吉安娜此时也终于恢复了力气，她抬起手想要抚摸卡雷的脸，卡雷配合地微微俯下了身躯，吉安娜突然像个捣蛋的小孩子一样捏住了卡雷的脸颊，然后对他眨了眨眼，说道：“来吧，我的蓝龙。”  
卡雷一愣，然后露出了温和的笑容：“遵命，我的女士。”  
卡雷抓着吉安娜的脚踝，整根退出又进入到底，吉安娜胸前的两团软肉随着他的顶撞晃动着，看起来诱人极了，卡雷松开了一只抓着吉安娜脚踝的手，转而包裹住了那团白嫩的软肉，看着它几乎从自己的指缝间溢了出来。卡雷此时动作得还不算太快，吉安娜突然恶劣地收紧了一下，卡雷被夹得倒吸了一口凉气，将视线从吉安娜胸前挪到了她脸上，然后看到她朝自己挑衅地扬了扬眉，就像先前玩炉石时那样。  
卡雷脸上的笑容依旧温和，但在确认吉安娜已经完全适应之后，他接下来的动作就不像笑容那么温和了，天知道他先前在吉安娜动人的呻吟中忍得有多辛苦。  
“吉安娜女士，”他一边说着一边加大了进入的力度，“你是在质疑我吗？”  
吉安娜被他顶出了哼声，她舔了舔自己的嘴唇，盯着卡雷的眼睛回答道：“我是在期待你呢，卡雷苟斯先生。”  
吉安娜怀疑自己听到向来非常注意语言的卡雷说了一句“操”，不过那不重要了，卡雷接下来的频率和力度让她完全无法去考虑别的事情，她能做的只有呻吟，然后听到自己的呻吟被眼前的蓝龙操碎，她抓挠着身下柔软的床单，舒服到蜷起了脚趾，卡雷显然注意到了这些，他侧头亲了亲吉安娜的脚踝，然后皱着眉头继续加快了操干的速度，他的表情让吉安娜在心中惊叹他实在是性感极了，然后更加放纵地叫出了声，即便她觉得自己的嗓子已经快要哑了。  
“吉安娜……”卡雷急促而低沉地吼出了她的名字，然后离开她的身体，快速地撸了两把，射在了吉安娜的小腹上。卡雷倒在吉安娜身边，大口地喘起了气。  
吉安娜伸手抓了抓自己在床上蹭得一团乱的头发，说道：“其实你不必……你知道，我们是不会有后代的，你可以让自己更舒服一些。”  
卡雷摇了摇头，伸手搂住了她：“那会让你不舒服的，宝贝儿。”  
两人没有再说话，他们的呼吸终于平静下来后，卡雷起身去倒了一杯茶回来给吉安娜：“这能让你的嗓子舒服些，喝完我们去洗澡。”  
吉安娜笑着接过茶一饮而尽。


End file.
